


See the Beauty

by blackrose_17



Series: One Million Word Challenge [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jack reflects on who helped him to see the beauty of the world once again.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: One Million Word Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194770
Kudos: 16





	See the Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at one million words community. This one was for quotes from a movie. Prompt: Sometimes there's so much beauty in the world I feel like I can't take it, like my heart's going to cave in. (American Beauty, 1999)

Jack Harkness had lived for so long, he had loved and lost so many that he began to close his heart off refusing to allow others into his heart.

Then came along Ianto Jones with a heart so big and so open. That he didn't see the monster Cyberman posing as his girlfriend using him until it was too late.

Still, somehow Ianto saw in her the woman he loved so deeply that he would do anything for her and Jack wondered if anyone had loved him the way that Ianto loved Lisa.

Many thought that it was Gwen who had reawaken his cold heart to feel again and while she was special she had been a spark but it was Ianto's flame that had thawed the coldness and filled him with warmth once again.

He had felt horrible for running away with the Doctor without a word but he had waited so long for him to get his answers that he hadn't thought of leaving a note or something.

When he returned Ianto was the first one to welcome him back even though he had hurt him the most and while Gwen had tried to make him jealous about telling him about her engagement to Rhys Jack felt a sense of happiness for her. Jack will not deny that he loves her but not in the way she wants or the Rhys does. He loves her in the same regard as he does Tosh and Owen.

Ianto, oh Ianto is different. He had meant it when he asked Ianto out on a date.

Now looking at the young man curled into his side Jack could still taste the kiss they shared, he knew that Ianto finally accepted that he wanted something more with him when he told him that he wouldn't change a thing.

"What are you thinking about?" Those Welsh vowels Jack loves so much asked as Ianto moved to rest on his chest.

"I was just thinking about how much you have changed me. Sometimes there's so much beauty in the world I feel like I can't take it like my heart's going to cave in. If it hadn't been for you Ianto I wouldn't see that beauty, I would still be so closed off to it." Jack admitted.

Ianto felt his heart swell with love and he had loved Lisa deeply but it was a flicker compared to the blaze he felt towards Jack. "I'm glad I could help."

Jack looked down at the man in his arms, "I love you, Ianto Jones. I never want you to doubt that."

Ianto never thought that he would hear those words for Jack, "I love you too Jack," Ianto managed to get out before he laid claim to Jack's lips in a deep love-filled kiss and the two set out to show their love for one another more physically.


End file.
